Seduction in Chrysanthemum Mansion
by Ohimesama1
Summary: AUA different take on the events that occurred at the Chrysanthemum mansion had Seiran and Ensei not appeared when they didSakujun x Shuurei


**Seduction in Chrysanthemum Mansion**

**AU(A different take on the events that occurred at the Chrysanthemum mansion had Seiran and Ensei not appeared when they did)**

Clutching her cold hands against her chest, she stood breathless before the majestic gates of the Chrysanthemum mansion. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks staining them crimson red while her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Her mind was clouded with many unanswered questions and festering doubts; suddenly she was seized by an inexplicable fear of what---who she may encounter in there. She was almost certain now that Lin Senya, the young carefree master she had attended to during their month long voyage to Kinka, had been a cruel fabrication of some vile being she had yet to face. The dark grey skies overhead were a perfect match to the confusion in her mind. However, despite her own better judgment she had come to say her goodbyes to_ him _as she had promised.

She made her way through the gates of the foreboding mansion looking straight ahead never turning back for fear of reconsidering her decision. The place looked like it had not been inhabited for quite some time. Although her footsteps were light one could hear the creaking sound of the old wooden stair case echoing through the desolate vastness of the mansion interior. She made her way up several flights of stairs before she reached her destination. She had not known his exact whereabouts in the mansion but somehow she had instinctively guessed that it would be here.

The door to the only room on that floor was opened as if welcoming her into his trap. She paused momentarily sighing deeply before entering the room.

He was there waiting as he said he would. The man sitting on the bed in the room grinned silently welcoming her in. She stood speechless as she stared at the man who once called himself Lin Senya and who she had referred to affectionately as Waka-sama. However, despite his remarkable alluring beauty this man was not her young master. She shook her head. No she did not recognize--accept this foreign creature with those dark piercing copper-colored eyes gawking at her.

"So you came." He said with that confident grin still evident on his rouge tinted lips.

"I came as I promised to bid my farewell." She responded coolly.

"Well, speaking of promises, you still have not told me what your real name is." He sat up uncrossing his legs.

"If I tell you my name, will you do the same?" She responded.

"It'd be my pleasure to do so... after all it is the name of your betrothed." He smirked.

"Kou Shuurei." She replied calmly.

"Like I thought Kourin did not suit you at all. It's pretty and dignified...much like yourself." He smiled.

"Your turn." She demanded.

He stood effortlessly and walked to her. He reached out drawing her into his arms and then softly he whispered against her ears, "Sa Sakujun." The name alone was enough to send cold chills down her spine as she bit her lips realizing what a fool she had been the entire time. She had allowed this man to lure her into his elaborate trap never once doubting her own safety. He had outsmarted her in a deadly game of cat and mouse. She pushed herself away from him glaring angrily at him with her intense brown eyes.

"What's with the scary look? I like it better when you looked at me warmly and called my name with that sweet voice of yours ." He said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I prefer the young master that I knew as Lin Senya." She replied flatly.

"Do you hate me then? Pity, because I find you utterly irresistible."

"I had been a complete fool to have trusted you so blindly." She replied bitterly.

"You had planned this elaborate scheme from the moment I met you hadn't you?!" Her voice trembled with anger.

He chuckled amused by the lovely expression on her angry face. He admitted that he had planned it all explaining that she was walking a fine line and one false move would have had her killed in no time. However, he had grown fond of her and like he had told her before when he found something he cherished dearly he'd do anything---to hold onto it. She had become that object; Shuurei was the only person he had met in all his twenty-nine years of life that had fascinated him so profoundly that he never felt a moment of dullness in her presence. He hated boredom more than anything and she had shielded him from it an entire month.

"When I like something as much as I like you I won't hesitate to take it." He said calmly as he drew her into his arms once again.

"Yet you continued to share your heart and worried about others. It was not pleasant to say the least." He said caressing her cheeks with his soft finger tips.

"I had eyes only for you. There is room in my heart only for you...I've gotten rid of anything--anyone who got in the way. Even my useless older brother's death served to advance my cause. With him dead I could woo you, the precious princess of the Kou Clan, as the next candidate for the head of the Sa Clan. " He continued whispering against her ears. Shuurei froze in his arms unable to react. Her brain was having a hard time processing all this vile garbage he was forcing upon her.

With a quick maneuvering of his hand he managed to pull the simple ribbon that held her hair up causing her thick raven locks to fall cascading down onto her small trembling shoulders. She gasped in shock as he pushed her gently onto the bed. Her eyes grew wide with fear evident in them.

Sensing her trepidation he caressed her flushed warm cheeks tenderly. "No need to worry. I will be gentle." He promised as he leaned over her supine body. She tried to move but her body felt heavy like lead as she stared into the darkness that mirrored his soul.

"I can provide you with all that your heart could desire... all I ask is you see only me. I want to be the only one you brew Kanroucha tea for. The only one you play the niko for. The only one who you look at with that gentle smile on your face. " He whispered softly as he made himself comfortable lying next to her warm limp body on the bed.

"Would it be silly of me to say 'I love you?' " He chuckled as his hand lazily caressed her soft cheeks with finger tips tracing her warm trembling lips.

Shuurei closed her eyes trying to think of the Lin Senya she had come to love. How could this man and him be the same person? This man who spoke so calmly

about ordering the murder of his own brother in order to have her. This man who was responsible for the hell her companions had been through on their journey to Kinka. The young master who had stolen her heart and come close to seducing her innocence on more than one occasion was somehow the same as this person lying next to her? All evidence seems to point to them being one and the same meshing together the various facets of Sa Sakujun's complex persona. She, however, refused to accept this.

"No...you're wrong." She finally managed to say. "You don't love me."

"Might be so, but right now I desire you more than anything else." He leaned closer to her parted lips slipping his tongue into the moistness of her warm mouth.

Her eyes grew wide with alarm as he forced her into the kiss while he placed his heated palm to the nape of her neck.

Somehow she managed to struggle hard enough to tear his lips from hers.

"N..No..." She protested in a breathless rasp.

Her brief moment of stamina was gone as her body went limp but she continued to watch him cautiously through the corner of her eyes. His eyes were darkened with desire, the same desire that had caused him to commit all those unspeakable acts. He however, seemed undeterred by her refusal but rather it seems to spur him on. He bent his head towards her face and held her small hands to her side as his mouth descended onto her lips reclaiming them and cutting off any further protests. She wanted to resist but his fingers had left her hands and were now twisting her hair possessively holding her immobile as she felt overwhelmed by his forceful carnality. She felt her body jolting involuntarily with the seductive touch of his tongue against hers. He must have felt her reaction as he smiled against her lips and whispered "I want you. I don't care what you wish to call this feeling but when I want something I will remove any obstacle to obtain it." He finished by nipping her lips.

"Why me...why have you taken to me?" she managed to say between her rasp breathing. She desperately needed to know.

"Saa...It's still a mystery to me. All I know is when I have you by my side I feel my world is complete and I am never bored."

He smiled gently caressing her hair that had formed a satin curtain on the bed.

"If you love me back I'll be yours forever. I'd bestow upon you anything your heart wishes." He murmured softly.

She somehow didn't doubt that his words were true but how could she live with herself by taking such a bargain? Even though his kisses were soft and tender despite

his suffocating animalistic desires...she could not love him back. Yet when she looked at him even now she could still see a remnant of her beloved Waka-sama. She thought back to the lazy carefree times she had spent with her former employer and only now realized how much she had come to care so his words were all the more bitter-sweet. She bit her lip, and reminded herself that she must not succumb to this man. He was nothing but an oversexed child possessively playing with his favorite toy she thought to herself.

"If...If you love me..." her lips quivered as she forced the words out of her mouth "If I tell you to lock yourself in a tower forever would you do it?"

"I'd gladly submit myself to that if that tower were you. I could spend the rest of my days chained to you if you only looked at me...lived for me." He smiled but the look in his eyes was dead serious. He had thought of forcing her to become his but decided against it because he truly wanted her to see him and care for him. He would have even settled for being number two in her heart if only she would look at him with those bright innocent brown orbs that seem to speak to the very depth of his soul.

The hunger in his voice caused her to shiver and she felt ill. He tightened his arms around her pulling her close to him on the bed.

She closed her eyes breathing heavily.

"Once you've gotten your fill and your interest in me has waned, will you get rid of me too?" She asked with a hint of bitterness. He was like a child whose attention span was limited and she was certain that he'd toss her aside like an old but cherished doll. She felt the stinging saltiness of hot tears slowly trickle down her her cheeks.

"I'd never get bored of you." He said softly kissing her as he moved slowly to lie on top of her. His words sounded like a beautiful empty promise echoing in her mind. Shuurei felt her heart begin to thump loudly in her ears as she felt the warm weight of his body sinking onto hers. She felt her cheeks burn hotly as blood rushed to her head as his hands unerringly found their way beneath her garment. His inquisitive fingers trailed upward searching and finally pressing against that warm moist area between her legs creating a delicious friction on her sensitive flesh. She gasped surprised at the incredible sensation.

Pleased at her unrestrained response, Sakujun raised his head slightly and smiled down at her. "Did you ever try what I told you and learned to give yourself pleasure." he said with a sultry smile. Shuurei blushed remembering that time he had teased her about making love to her but would rather see her pleasure herself for his entertainment. She had been so indignant that she left the room without a word. She looked at him shakily giving him the answer he already knew.

"Then I intend to take this opportunity to show you how." He said kissing her jaw line as he slid two fingers into her moist sex. She yelped staring at him incredulously

but he only smiled. "I'll teach you how to fuck." He said huskily. She panicked and grasped his hand that was still pressed against that secret part of her that she had not planned on sharing with anyone. "N-no..." she said shakily.

"Why not?" He asked with vague curiosity. "Th..that's something you only do with the one you love." She managed to speak though her throat felt dry and raw. "Well, I love you and you're my fiancé. That's more reasons than I need." He said with a light kiss on her mouth. His hands resumed their tender tasks of exploring more of her heat with his skillful fingers. She shut her eyes tight biting her lips as she stifled a moan . "That's it...Relax. I know you're curious," He murmured "Let me take care of you." He smiled enjoying the exquisite expression she had on her blushing face. It was hard for her to relax given the situation; every nerve in her body felt like a live-wired spark against her heated flesh. However, it was his fingers scissoring in and out of her moist sex that made it hard to focus. Her heart began thudding again as he suddenly bared her lower body complete with a smooth motion of his other hand bring her garment up against her breasts. Her secrets were now completely at the mercy of his gaze.

"Lovely," he said as his eyes roamed the smooth contour of her creamy thighs finally settling on dark moist patch of hair between them. "Now my dear...close your eyes. I'll start with our lesson." His voice was soothing and hypnotic. She felt her eyelids grow heavy forcing her to close them. He knew he was running out of time and soon her knight in shining armor would be upon his doors but for the brief time he had left with her he would savor this precious delectable fruit.

Authour Notes:  
Why is it that Sakujun reminds me of a Vampire :3

I could almost picture him being Count Dracula and Poor Shuurei being Lucy!! teehee


End file.
